Les Epines du Cactus
by Tonksinette
Summary: Habiter dans les quartiers Nord de Phoenix revenait pour l'opinion à être un voleur, un camé ou un délinquant. Alors que c'était faux, que des dizaines de personnes honnêtes mais pauvres y vivaient. Et Blaine n'allait pas tarder à découvrir que les quartiers huppés n'étaient pas non plus seulement habités par des jeunes gens respectables.
1. Butt Town

**Note de l'auteur : **Hum... Comment dire ? L'écriture et moi avons une relation extrêmement pénible depuis des mois. J'invente des schémas terriblement détaillés de fictions, j'écris deux chapitres & puis, c'est fini. Je déteste les paragraphes que je produis & je commence à être écœurée d'abandonner mes projets qui n'ont pourtant rien de mauvais. Mais j'ai besoin de l'écriture et je suis aussi malheureuse en n'ayant aucun projet. Situation paradoxale me direz-vous. Et qui me rend malade. Cette fois-ci, pas de promesse, pas d'annonce. Je vais juste essayer de m'accrocher à ce projet, peu importe le temps qu'il me faudra pour le conclure.

Je voulais juste donner ma vision des choses sur les banlieues parce que dans beaucoup de fictions (dont certaines étaient bonnes), le "mauvais" personnage sort de cet endroit de la ville. Mais je ne voudrais pas que cela pousse les gens qui n'y vivent pas à généraliser : il y a beaucoup de personnes respectables dans les banlieues et inversement, les pires se cachent parfois dans les quartiers chics. Donc, dans LEC, inversion des rôles pour mes deux personnages favoris. Et pour ceux qui en douteraient encore, je ne peux pas faire un titre de fiction sans nom de plante à l'intérieur. Ça tourne à l'obsession chez moi.

P.s : Je n'oublie pas que certains d'entre vous attendent la fin de LODA. C'est impossible pour le moment, mais cela viendra.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Butt Town.**

* * *

Assis sur l'arrête brûlante du trottoir, les jambes étendues sur le bitume craquelé où passaient parfois quelques voitures dont l'intérieur devait être une fournaise, Blaine essayait de se concentrer sur le livre d'histoire qui était ouvert sur ses genoux. Et même si les gosses qui jouaient au ballon dans la cour crasseuse d'en face ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche, ils étaient toujours moins bruyants que ses parents qui ne cessaient de se disputer pour des raisons complètement idiotes. Mais Blaine supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir : leurs vies étaient merdiques et crier étaient le seul moyen qu'ils avaient pour extérioriser la colère qui bourdonnait en eux.

Un poids chaud vint se poser sur son épaule, recouverte d'un T-Shirt blanc vaguement humide de sueur, tandis que des cheveux lui chatouillaient le cou, et il entendit un soupir résonner dans son oreille. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'Adam était en train de se battre avec les dates de la Guerre de Sécession. Et bien que le contact de la tête de son ami sur sa peau soit désagréable parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir plus chaud qu'actuellement, il n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire de bouger.

- Je n'aurais jamais mon diplôme, Blaine, gémit soudain Adam. Il me faudrait avoir seulement des B- jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Blaine leva les yeux du paragraphe sur les Yankees et dégagea une des boucles brunes qui tombait légèrement sur son front. En face d'eux, les gamins avaient abandonné leur ballon sur la terre rouge du jardinet, et l'un d'entre eux, un petit blondinet, avait allumé une cigarette qu'il fumait tranquillement. Le jeune homme ne tiqua pas, parce que c'était quelque chose d'habituel dans les bas-quartiers de Phœnix. Comme les bandes de dealers qui ratissaient le quartier la nuit, les femmes qui sortaient en pyjama faire leurs courses dans une des supérettes décaties du coin, les éclats de bouteilles de verre sur la chaussée ou les télévisions qui hurlaient toute la journée dans des taudis.

- Nous sommes à la dernière semaine de Mai, Adam. Il ne reste plus que quatre semaines.

- Quatre semaines. Quatre putain de semaines.

Au loin, le soleil couchant coloriait délicatement le ciel en orange et entre les toits étroits des maisons qui étaient alignées dans la rue abîmée de Baker Road, Blaine pouvait voir les formes des montagnes qui bordaient la ville. L'air lourd puait les poubelles débordantes, le bitume fondant et les gaz d'échappement et cela aurait certainement pu écœurer le jeune homme s'il n'avait pas grandi dans cette odeur. Mais pour lui, tout cela était naturel. Ce n'était qu'une autre soirée sur les trottoirs des quartiers Nord de Phœnix qui suivait et ressemblait à toutes celles qui étaient déjà passée depuis qu'il avait commencé à se sentir mieux dehors que chez lui, quand il avait quinze ans et que ses parents avaient commencé à se disputer.

- Tu pourras copier sur moi, si tu veux.

- Et après ? soupira Adam. Dans les autres matières ? Celles où nous ne sommes pas dans les mêmes groupes de niveau ?

Blaine grimaça, fixant ses chaussures délavées.

- Je ne sais pas.

Une voiture rouge passa devant eux, ses pneus heurtant les trous de la chaussée dans un bruit de ferraille rouillée et Blaine lui jeta un regard d'envie. Si seulement il avait eu assez d'argent pour passer le permis de conduire et s'acheter une bagnole, lui et les rares personnes qu'il aimait auraient pu se tirer de Phœnix, se tirer des terres stériles de l'Arizona et aller chercher une vie meilleure ailleurs. Mais Blaine n'avait même pas cent dollars sur son compte, parce qu'il suffisait qu'il dise qu'il venait des quartiers Nord pour que les commerçants refusent de l'embaucher pour un travail du soir. Habiter dans les quartiers Nord revenait à être un voleur, un camé ou un délinquant. Alors que c'était faux, que des dizaines de personnes honnêtes mais pauvres vivaient ici. Seulement, on ne parlait que des mauvaises.

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir d'excellents résultats, Blaine.

Le jeune homme le savait. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement les cours, mais il avait vite compris qu'un bon dossier scolaire était la seule chose qui pouvait lui permettre d'espérer faire autre chose que travailler à l'usine, comme son père et son frère aîné, Cooper. Ses rêves étaient ailleurs, remplis des accords de sa guitare et des paroles des chansons qu'il composait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frangin. La musique était son échappatoire, le tapis volant qui l'emmenait loin au-delà des montagnes de Phœnix, et il crevait d'envie d'en faire son métier. Mais seul ses deux amis et Cooper étaient au courant, parce que Blaine savait que ses parents considéraient la musique comme une perte de temps. Ils propulsaient leurs rêves de grandeur sur le cadet, en espérant qu'il deviendrait docteur ou avocat et qu'il pourrait les sortir de la misère.

Alors Blaine se glissait dehors, certaine nuits, accompagné de Cooper, et ils se rendaient sur le Green Grass Park, qui portait un nom bien prétentieux pour un simple grand carré de pelouse brûlée où se trouvait une balançoire sans assises et un tourniquet rouillé. Là-bas, les rejoignaient Adam et Sebastian qui, avec le temps, étaient devenus aussi bien les amis de Cooper que les siens. Et Blaine jouait sous les étoiles du ciel de l'Arizona, la petite brise fraîche de la nuit courant sur sa peau tandis que ses compagnons fumaient ou suçotaient le goulot d'une bière en l'écoutant ou contemplaient la voie lactée, le dos contre le sol dur. Il jouait sur sa vieille guitare, trouvée dans un tas d'objets abandonnés, jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts devienne hypersensible et que sa voix se brise.

Malheureusement, depuis que Cooper était entré à l'usine, ces moments étaient devenu plus rares, parce qu'il rentrait épuisé et se jetait sur son lit pour dormir. Et Blaine refusait de faire des escapades nocturnes sans lui. Ce n'était pas à cause des risques d'agressions par les groupes qui hantaient le quartier la nuit : tous savait qu'ils ne devaient pas toucher à un cheveu de Blaine Anderson, d'Adam Crawford ou de Sebastian Smythe, parce qu'ils étaient sous la protection de Cooper. Et ce dernier était respecté dans les quartiers Nord, grâce à des fréquentations haut placées dans le milieu de la rue et à un coup de poing assez impressionnant. Non, si Blaine refusait de sortir pour jouer de la musique sans Cooper, c'était simplement parce que cela rendait son cœur lourd de le savoir chez eux alors que lui volait un morceau de bonheur à la vie.

Parce que c'était Cooper qui s'était occupé de Blaine, plus jeune, lorsque leurs parents travaillaient beaucoup trop à gagner quelques dollars pour élever leurs deux garçons. Blaine ne leurs en voulait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'ils avaient fait cela pour leur bien. Mais les faits étaient là : Cooper le forçant à faire ses devoirs pour qu'il soit le meilleur alors que lui même était plus souvent dans la rue que dans une classe, Cooper lui apprenant à aider les vieilles dames à porter leurs sacs de course trop lourds, Cooper lui faisant à manger en brûlant le fond des casseroles, Cooper le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer quand l'orage éclatait dehors et, il le devinait aujourd'hui, Cooper s'arrangeant pour que son petit frère n'ait jamais à subir la violence qui régnait dans les quartiers Nord de Phœnix. Il lui devait de ne pas avoir mal tourné, comme beaucoup de jeunes du coin, et d'avoir connu l'amour là où les autres avaient souvent connu l'abandon.

- Je ne sortirai jamais de ce trou. Jamais, cracha Adam en tournant négligemment les pages de son manuel.

- Je ne te laisserai pas ici, répondit doucement Blaine. Ni toi, ni Sebastian, ni Cooper. Je te le jure.

D'un bras, le jeune homme entoura les épaules de son ami, qui se blotti encore plus étroitement contre son cou. Devant eux, les mômes arrêtèrent de faire tourner leur clope pour les regarder en se murmurant des mots que Blaine connaissaient. Il les avait trop souvent entendu, tellement qu'ils ne l'atteignaient plus aujourd'hui. Cooper les protégeaient peut être des coups, ses deux amis et lui, mais il ne pouvait rien contre les insultes. Et pourtant, jamais Blaine n'avait embrassé, ni même tenu la main d'un homme au milieu d'une rue. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop tirer sur la corde : Cooper ou non, il risquait un jour de se faire passer à tabac s'il affichait ses préférences sexuelles de façon trop visibles. Le seul d'entre eux qui prenait ce risque était Sebastian et Blaine craignait toujours de ne plus jamais le revoir quand il rentrait chez lui, seul.

Blaine disait souvent en riant qu'ils avaient choisi le mauvais endroit pour être gays. En dehors des bas-quartiers, cela ne risquait pas de vous tuer. Mais ici, beaucoup d'habitants étaient tellement rempli d'amertume, de colère et de haine qu'ils saisissaient le moindre prétexte pour les déverser sur n'importe qui. Alors, il valait mieux se faire oublier, se fondre à tout prix dans la masse grise.

- Ensembles ? demanda Adam.

Le jeune homme sentit la tête de son ami quitter son épaule et il tourna la sienne pour croiser son regard bleu de ses yeux mordorés. Il pouvait presque y voir la trace du petit garçon venu d'Angleterre qui lui avait posé cette même question des années avant, lorsqu'ils s'étaient trouvés convoqués chez le directeur pour s'être trouvés au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Ce carreau qu'ils n'avaient jamais cassé les avait liés et, depuis ce jour, ils répétaient le même dialogue qui était devenu un serment d'amour entre eux. Ce fut donc naturellement que la réponse se forma sur les lèvres sèches de Blaine.

- Pour toujours, répondit-il.

Un sourire étira la bouche d'Adam, éclairant son visage aux traits durs, et le regard de Blaine glissa sur les lèvres de son ami. Il avait soudain envie d'y poser les siennes, comme parfois, et il s'en sentit confus. Cela faisait assez longtemps que tous deux avaient perdu les limites de l'amitié, depuis ce jour où Adam l'avait embrassé doucement, alors qu'ils regardaient un film chez le blond. Mais c'était Blaine qui les avait entraîné plus loin que quelques baisers, plusieurs mois plus tôt. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient amis ou amants selon les jours, se satisfaisant de cette situation qui ne les engageait pas. Blaine savait qu'il aimait Adam, mais il devait avouer que cela le troublait de ne pas savoir de quelle façon.

Le jeune homme ôta son bras de l'épaule d'Adam et se racla la gorge, avant de tapoter la page de son livre d'histoire, pour rompre la tension qui grandissait entre leurs deux corps.

- Election de Lincoln ? interrogea Blaine avec un ton de présentateur de jeux télévisé.

- Novembre 1857 ?

- Novembre 1860.

- Novembre 1860, répéta patiemment Adam.

- Les Etats Confédérés d'Amérique ?

Adam commença à compter les éléments de la réponse sur ses doigts, les sourcils froncés, et cela fit sourire Blaine parce que son ami ressemblait à un môme qui répondait au question du professeur.

- Le Mississippi, l'Alabama, la Louisiane, le Texas, la Floride et…

- La Géorgie, l'Arkansas, le Tennessee et…

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Adam.

- La Virginie, la Caroline du Nord et celle du Sud, conclut Blaine.

- Je crois que je perds mon temps. Sérieusement, comment tu fais pour retenir toutes ces informations ?

Blaine haussa les épaules et tira sur le col de son T-Shirt pour faire pénétrer un peu d'air sous le tissu qui collait à sa peau brunie par le soleil de l'Arizona. Adam referma sèchement son livre et étendit ses jambes sur le bitume craquelé de la route, avant de lisser les plis de son pantalon beige trop large du plat de la main droite. Blaine pouvait voir de petites taches de transpiration où se situaient les articulations pliées quelques secondes auparavant et cela ne fit que lui rappeler encore plus qu'il avait chaud, trop chaud, malgré le soleil couchant.

Une voix de femme annonçant que le dîner était prêt sortie de la maison qui se trouvait en face d'eux, et les gamins s'éparpillèrent dans la rue tandis que deux d'entre eux se précipitaient vers l'intérieur en se poussant pour être les premiers à table. Puis le rugissement d'un homme traversa les murs fins comme du papier, suivit du bruit d'une main qui claque contre la peau et plus rien. Simplement la respiration lente et profonde d'Adam, des rires lointains et le ronronnement du moteur d'une voiture qui se rapprochait.

- Pardon pour le retard, les mecs, lança une voix dans son dos. Je suis allé acheter des clopes et ce connard d'Aron ne voulait plus me lâcher.

Blaine sursauta, levant les yeux vers Sebastian Smythe, qui s'avançait nonchalamment vers eux, une cigarette coincée entre deux doigts et un sourire en coin sur son visage fin. Même en pleine fournaise, au milieu d'une banlieue douteuse, le jeune homme parvenait à dégager une aura que Blaine ne pouvait qualifier autrement que de « sexuelle ». Chaque détail de sa personne puait la luxure : ses longues jambes fuselées mises en valeurs par un jean outrageusement serré, ses cheveux bruns savamment coiffés de façon négligée, l'étincelle malicieusement qui brillait dans ses yeux verts et la façon dont il laissait légèrement les derniers mots de ses phrases. Lorsqu'ils allaient traîner dans les bars de la ville, pour se trouver des partenaires de jeu, Sebastian était toujours le premier à s'éclipser et Blaine avait depuis longtemps perdu le décompte de ses conquêtes.

Mais ni Adam, ni lui ne figuraient à son impressionnant tableau de chasse. Si Blaine ne savait pas quels étaient ses sentiments pour le blond, il savait parfaitement qu'il considérait Sebastian comme un ami, comme un frère, mais pas comme un amant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? demanda Adam qui grattait maintenant un peu de terre sèche sur ses chaussures.

- Que je lui file le numéro de portable de Delia, cracha Sebastian. Mais il peut toujours supplier : ce vieux pervers ne posera jamais ses sales mains crasseuses sur ma mère.

- Faut dire que ta mère est plutôt une jolie femme, répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Je comprends qu'on puisse avoir envie se sortir avec elle.

Blaine savait parfaitement que Sebastian sortirait ses griffes pour défendre Delia Smythe. Le père du jeune homme s'étant enfui en apprenant que sa petite-amie de dix huit ans était enceinte, c'était elle qui l'avait élevé seule et avait toujours tout fait pour que son fils ne manque de rien. Elle travaillait comme secrétaire chez un notaire de Phœnix et passait la plupart du temps sur la route et dans son bureau, mais lorsque Blaine se rendait chez Sebastian et la croisait, la grande femme élégante aux courts cheveux noirs et au teint cuivré était toujours rayonnante et pleine de projets. Le contraire de sa propre mère qui était une sorte de fantôme muet.

- Si je ne te savais pas aussi gay que Ricky Martin, grogna son ami, mon poing serait déjà dans ta figure, Anderson.

- Tu n'oserais tout de même pas risquer de déformer mon visage parfait.

Sebastian éclata d'un grand rire qui illumina ses yeux, suivit de peu par Adam et Blaine, et il se laissa glisser sur le trottoir contre l'épaule du brun. Puis, il tendit sa cigarette à son voisin, qui la refusa d'un geste de la main, avant de la passer à Adam qui tira dessus avec un soupir de plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez d'intéressant, tous les deux ? demanda Sebastian en étouffant un bâillement.

- On révisait pour le devoir d'histoire de demain.

- J'ai dit « intéressant », pas soporifique.

Blaine se tourna vers son ami, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et levant son sourcil droit. Sebastian entretenait des relations conflictuelles avec le lycée et, même s'il était présent à la majorité des cours, il passait le plus clair de son temps à somnoler, jeter des remarques grossières aux professeurs ou noircir ses feuilles de dessins. Pourtant, lorsque Blaine l'avait rencontré durant sa deuxième année de lycée, le jeune homme était un élève brillant, le seul qui soit capable de rivaliser avec lui. Et puis, il avait commencé à préférer les sorties aux révisions et les blâmes du proviseur aux compliments des professeurs. Au grand dam de Delia, qui ne savait plus comment faire travailler son fils.

- Franchement, tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi, fit sévèrement Blaine.

- Pour quoi faire ? Les seuls d'entre nous qui peuvent obtenir leur diplôme, c'est Adam et toi.

Sebastian récupéra sa cigarette des doigts d'Adam, et la porta à ses lèvres en fixant les formes sombres des montagnes au loin. L'odeur aigre du tabac flottait devant le nez de Blaine, qui la savourait avec délice parce qu'elle masquait les autres parfums d'ordures et de pollution et une petite brise avait commencé à souffler, séchant doucement son T-shirt et faisait bouger imperceptiblement ses boucles brunes.

- Et tu vas faire quoi sans diplôme ? demanda-t-il en observant les courbes fines du visage de Sebastian.

Son ami haussa les épaules.

- Trouver un mec avec de l'argent et me faire entretenir.

Le jeune homme voulut répondre mais Adam fut plus rapide que lui.

- Franchement Smythe, tu vaux tellement mieux que ça !

Mais l'intéressé balaya cette réflexion d'un geste de la main, avant de se tourner vers eux, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

- Puisqu'on parle de mec avec de l'argent : Kiehl fait un fête chez lui demain soir. Vous m'accompagnez ?

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Adam et croisa son regard bleu amusé. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sebastian leur parlait de ce Chandler et le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu son ami s'attarder aussi longtemps sur quelqu'un. Et ce qui achevait de lui donner des suspicions sur le fait que Smythe-au-cœur-sous-la-ceinture commençait à développer des sentiments pour ce garçon était le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas couché avec lui.

- Kiehl ? demanda Blaine en faisait semblant d'être confus.

- Ce type que j'ai rencontré au centre commercial, en ville. Celui qui vit dans une immense baraque, dans la banlieue huppée.

Le jeune homme entendit la respiration d'Adam se saccader et il devina qu'il se retenait d'éclater de rire. Alors, il leva les yeux au ciel et déclara d'une voix tremblante d'un amusement qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer :

- Je vois. Celui-là.

Sebastian ne sembla pas relever l'hilarité mal masquée de ses deux amis et continua, en écrasant son mégot de cigarette sur le bord du trottoir.

- Donc, vous venez ? En plus, ce sera une façon parfaite de finir la semaine et d'entamer le week-end.

- Je comptais réviser, déclina Blaine.

- Et moi, je dois garder mes petites sœurs.

- Cooper viendra, insista Sebastian. Et je suis certain que ces gosses de riches auront tout ce qu'il faut pour passer une bonne soirée.

- Je dois garder mes sœurs, répéta Adam.

- Blaine. S'il te plait. Toi, moi, Cooper et de l'alcool qui coule à flot. Ou ton livre de mathématiques avancés ?

Le jeune homme contempla son pantalon en silence durant quelques secondes. La proposition de Sebastian était vraiment tentante, mais il avait envie d'obtenir une note correcte à son examen de mathématique. Et puis, il n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de laisser Adam dans les quartiers Nord alors que ses amis iraient faire la fête dans une grande maison du Sud de Phœnix. Mais d'un autre côté, la perspective d'aller s'amuser avec Cooper et Sebastian était beaucoup plus attrayante que de passer la soirée en tête à tête avec des équations. Et surtout, il n'avait pas pu passer de temps avec son frère depuis longtemps.

- Ok, Sebastian.


	2. Spin The Bottle

**Note de l'auteur : **Contente des retours sur Adam ; je n'étais pas certaine que vous accrochiez avec lui vu sa cote de popularité auprès des amoureux du Klaine. Mais, qu'on se le dise, moi je l'aime beaucoup ce personnage. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'il tourne autour de Kurt que je vais le détester. Et pour ceux qui aiment Cooper, vous n'allez pas être en reste avec cette fiction. A commencer avec ce chapitre. Je vous laisse découvrir la suite, en espérant que les chapitres ne soient pas trop longs pour le moment. Et merci pour les reviews et les follows (j'suis trop bilingue, m'voyez).

* * *

**Chapitre II : Spin the bottle.**

* * *

Un verre rempli d'un liquide rose beaucoup trop sucré dans la main, Blaine tentait de se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule qui sautait sous les étoiles au rythme du dernier morceau de musique à la mode, autour de la gigantesque piscine se trouvant dans le jardin des Kiehl. Il sentait les vibrations des basses résonner sous ses pieds, avec l'aide d'imposantes enceintes qui devaient valoir plus cher que tous les biens que possédaient les parents de Blaine et devait souvent faire des crochets afin d'éviter qu'un corps ne se heurte au sien. Les invités étaient pour la plupart totalement souls et le jeune homme se félicita de tenir plutôt bien l'alcool, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il commence à faire des choses aussi stupides qu'eux. Comme se retrouver à danser seul une valse en caleçon, ou encore se lancer dans un concours de qui urinerait le plus loin.

Un sourire s'étira sur son visage à la vue d'un groupe de filles qui étaient engoncées dans des robes de cocktail totalement déplacées au milieu de la musique électronique, des bouteilles en verre et des pseudo joints qui circulaient discrètement. Ces gosses de riches voulaient imiter les orgies des ghettos, mais ils ne parvenaient qu'à montrer qu'ils n'y avaient jamais vraiment mit les pieds. Parce que, franchement, dans les quartiers Nord, personne ne portait jamais ses plus beaux habits pour aller faire la fête en sachant que quelqu'un finirait presque invariablement par vomir dessus ou qu'ils subiraient d'autres traitements encore moins enviables. Et Blaine se fichait de voir des regards dédaigneux glisser sa chemise en jean, son pantalon noir qui virait au gris et ses chaussures fatiguées parce qu'il savait que c'était lui qui portait la tenue adaptée à l'occasion et non les autres.

Blaine repéra la table du buffet couverte d'une nappe blanche qu'il avait prit pour repère afin de retrouver Sebastian et Cooper, avant de s'aventurer à aller se chercher un verre. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'horrible chemise rouge hawaïenne de son frère, qu'il était certain de reconnaître dans la masse des habits ternes des autres invités. Leur tante Evanna leur offrait toujours des vêtements atroces pour Noël et Cooper se faisait un devoir de les porter durant les soirées en espérant qu'un bienfaiteur les déchire ou les abîme par accident. Et Blaine devait avouer que les habits de la tante Evanna, toujours étincelants de couleurs, lui étaient bien utiles pour retrouver son frère au premier coup d'œil dans une foule.

Mais aucune chemise hawaïenne rouge n'était visible et Blaine soupira en comprenant que les deux jeunes hommes ne l'avaient visiblement pas attendu. Il ne pouvait cependant pas dire que cela soit vraiment une surprise : lorsqu'il avait trop bu, Cooper devenait aussi intenable qu'un gamin de cinq ans et son cadet passait son temps à courir après lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de mettre une fille enceinte ou ne jouait pas à des jeux stupides avec des personnes peu recommandables. Et quand lui aussi avait trop d'alcool dans le sang, c'était Adam qui prenait la relève et veillait sur tout le monde. Et si Blaine était plutôt du genre à simplement accoster tout le monde pour leur débiter un nombre incroyable de bêtises, Sebastian et Cooper appartenait à une catégorie beaucoup plus difficile à garder à l'œil.

Le jeune homme tendit la main pour attraper une petite tartelette dans une assiette du buffet et l'engouffra dans sa bouche, en réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait s'y prendre pour retrouver son frère et Sebastian. Le jardin de Chandler Kiehl était imposant, avec de nombreux recoins où les couples allaient se cacher pour s'envoyer en l'air ou s'embrasser, et s'était sans compter la maison qui faisait vingt fois la taille de celles des quartiers Nord. Et puis, encore fallait-il qu'ils soient ensembles.

Blaine porta son verre à ses lèvres, en regardant deux garçons se taper de façon chorégraphiée dans les mains en riant bruyamment, et laissa couler le liquide rose au goût médicamenteux dans sa bouche. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait le composer mais s'il avait dû impérativement répondre à la question, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'un mélange de sirop pour la toux et de jus de raisin. Le jeune homme songeait en plissant le nez qu'il aurait certainement mieux fait d'opter pour un verre d'une couleur moins étrange, quand une main heurta son dos brutalement, manquant de lui enfoncer le nez dans le récipient.

- Blaine. Blaine. Blaine, fit joyeusement une voix pâteuse. Tu as remarqué que la lune ressemblait à la lumière d'une lampe de poche ? Comme si des gentils martiens nous éclairaient pour pas qu'on se cogne en allant pisser la nuit.

Le jeune homme pouffa de rire devant l'ineptie et se tourna pour voir Cooper, qui regardait l'astre brillant avec une adoration enfantine. A la lumière que dégageaient les spots pendus à une barre non loin, Blaine pouvait apercevoir ses grands yeux bleus briller et un sourire béat barrer son visage, que couvrait en partie une barbe naissante. Son frère avait indéniablement du charme, mais contrairement à Sebastian, il semblait l'ignorer totalement et ne faisait rien pour l'accentuer. Ce qui, paradoxalement, avait l'effet contraire. Blaine se disait souvent qu'il avait de la chance que Cooper ne joue pas sur le même terrain que lui, parce que cela serait agaçant de le voir lui piquer toutes ses conquêtes.

- Ou peut être qu'ils préparent une invasion, lâcha malicieusement Blaine.

Les yeux de Cooper s'ouvrir sauvagement et il se tourna vers son cadet.

- Tu crois ?

- Je plaisante, idiot, répondit Blaine en riant avant de lui donner un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule. Tu as encore trop bu.

- C'est mon verre, fit très sérieusement Cooper. Il se remplit tout seul.

Il passa son bras nu autour des épaules de Blaine, qui chancela quelques secondes avant de s'habituer au poids de son frère sur lui. Cooper sentait un mélange du gel douche de leur salle de bain, de cigarette, de sueur et de vodka qui était légèrement écœurant. Mais au moins, Blaine n'avait plus à le chercher. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver Sebastian et s'arranger pour qu'ils restent ensembles.

- Faut que tu viennes, petit frère, reprit Cooper en le secouant doucement. On joue au jeu de la bouteille avec pleins de jolies filles, plus loin. Et aussi des mecs plutôt sexy. Enfin, je crois…

Le coin droit des lèvres de Blaine se leva, tandis que Cooper bafouillait des mots incompréhensibles. Son frère n'avait jamais vraiment eu de réels problèmes avec le fait qu'il soit gay, et était muet comme une tombe sur le sujet quand ils se trouvaient chez eux. Parce que si Cooper n'en faisait pas un drame terrible, la réaction de leur père ne serait certainement pas la même. Il suffisait d'entendre les paroles qu'Andre Anderson prononçait quand il apercevait des manifestations en faveur du mariage gay aux informations. Paroles qui allaient se figer dans le cœur de Blaine comme autant de couteaux et faisait monter la colère en lui, tandis que Cooper lui lançait des regards qui signifiaient : « Ne fais pas attention, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ». Mais Blaine savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

- Où est Sebastian ? l'interrompit le jeune homme.

- Il est là-bas aussi. Dépêche toi Blaine, y'a une super fille et je crois que je pourrais conclure avec elle. Elle est cheerleader et je suis sur qu'elle peut faire plein de trucs géniaux au lit.

- Je ne veux pas connaître ce genre de détail, grimaça Blaine sentant le bras de son frère quitter ses épaules.

- S'il te plait, petit frère. S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait.

Cooper avait joint les mains et repliée vers son menton sa lèvre inférieure, dans ce qu'il pensait certainement être une mimique inspirant la pitié mais qui donna juste envie à Blaine d'éclater de rire. Cinq ans. Son frère avait définitivement cinq ans et non vingt quatre quand il était soul.

- Et merde Cooper, sourit Blaine. Tu fais chier.

- Cool ! s'écria le jeune homme en frappant ses paumes l'une contre l'autre. Viens.

Son aîné lui saisit le poignet et le tira avec enthousiasme en avant, manquant de lui faire renverser le contenu de son verre sur sa chemise. Blaine protesta qu'il pouvait le suivre sans avoir besoin d'être guidé, mais la musique étouffait sa voix et il dû se résoudre à courir dans le dos de Cooper, en accomplissant des prouesses de souplesse pour éviter les danseurs fous qui s'agitaient toujours autour de la piscine et préserver ses habits du liquide rose de sa boisson. Plusieurs fois, il manqua de trébucher ou d'emboutir quelques jeunes gens qui surgissaient de nul part pour ensuite y retourner. Mais bientôt, Cooper et lui atteignirent un coin de pelouse plus tranquille et le parcours fut moins aventureux.

- Je suis revenu ! claironna l'aîné en pilant net devant un petit groupe assis en rond sur l'herbe. Et voilà Blaine, mon petit frère.

Ses doigts desserrèrent enfin le poignet de Blaine et il alla rapidement se laisser tomber entre une blonde dont les cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur les épaules et Sebastian, qui adressa un sourire rayonnant au bouclé suivit d'un clin d'œil inexpliqué.

- Heu… Bonsoir, bafouilla Blaine qui sentait les regards sur lui. Continuez, ne vous occupez pas de moi.

- Pas question, Anderson, intervint Sebastian. Tu joues avec nous.

Blaine lui envoya un regard noir. Il avait horreur du jeu de la bouteille, parce que le hasard avait tendance à ne jamais jouer en sa faveur et Sebastian le savait parfaitement. Et puis, même s'il n'osait pas regarder avec insistance le groupe sur le sol, il pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il était presque uniquement constitué de jeunes ivres qui gloussait, et qui avaient peut être déjà vomit. Et dont les lèvres allaient toucher les siennes. Dégoûtant.

- Oui, oui, oui, petit frère ! Tu dois participer, c'est la règle.

- Non. Je vais…

- C'est par rapport à Adam, Blaine ? demanda son frère avec un grand sourire. Parce qu'il paraît que vous êtes devenus vraiment proches tous les deux. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Blaine tourna si vite la tête vers Cooper qu'il entendit son cou craquer. Bon sang, comment savait-il ?

- Qui a dit que… commença-t-il.

Cooper haussa les épaules, tandis que Sebastian gloussait stupidement.

- Sebastian. Qui d'autre ?

- Je vais te tuer, grogna Blaine en détachant chaque mot.

Et ensuite, il irait tuer Adam pour avoir révélé la nouvelle tournure de leur relation à Sebastian. Il avait pourtant insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient garder cela secret, parce qu'il savait que Smythe ne pourrait pas longtemps la fermer devant Cooper. Et si Blaine confiait l'essentiel de sa vie à son frère, il préférait éviter de lui parler de ses aventures parce que cela le gênait. Mais pour une raison ou une autre, Adam avait rompu leur pacte et le résultat était là : Cooper était en train d'exposer sa vie sexuelle devant un cercle de parfaits inconnus. Et même si les chances que l'un d'eux s'en souvienne le lendemain ou le recroise un jour étaient infimes, il sentait ses joues rougir doucement. Blaine savait que le sexe était une chose naturelle, et qu'il n'avait pas de raisons d'en avoir honte mais c'était incontrôlable chez lui.

- Personne ne tuera personne chez moi ! s'exclama le jeune homme assis à la gauche de Sebastian et qui portait d'imposantes lunettes rondes. Parce qu'il faudrait faire venir la police, et que même si ma mère est amie avec l'agent Barnson, il serait obligé de te jeter en prison et ensuite…

- Ferme la cinq minutes, Chandler, et tourne cette fichue bouteille, l'interrompit une grande brune métisse qui portait une robe noire qui semblait être une seconde peau. Et toi, le frère de l'hawaïen égaré, pose tes fesses sur cette pelouse.

Un ricanement heurta les oreilles de Blaine et il se laisser glisser entre deux jeunes femmes sans lâcher des yeux Sebastian, la musique s'échappant des enceintes au bord de la piscine parvenant de manière sourde à ses oreilles. Le jeune homme croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, vexé des révélations de Cooper et de s'être fait mettre sur la touche par une fille de la haute société autoritaire, et bu une gorgée du contenu de son verre en regardant les doigts fins de Chandler faire tourner la bouteille tandis qu'un « Ah » de suspense montait de ses camarades.

Le goulot de l'objet s'arrêta sur la voisine de Cooper, et un sourire vengeur s'étira sur les lèvres de Blaine parce que les sourcils de Cooper et de Sebastian se froncèrent. La jeune femme blonde fit la moue et rejeta ses cheveux par dessus son épaule, avant d'échanger un regard las avec la grande brune et Chandler leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé. Aucun d'entre eux ne semblait être le partenaire idéal de l'autre et le baiser fut rapide. Et immédiatement ensuite, Sebastian attrapa la main de Chandler dans la sienne, le faisant glousser et rougir, tandis que son frère passait un bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme blonde en lui adressant un regard mièvre qui manqua de faire recracher sa boisson à Blaine.

- Pas de chance, Quinn, mon chou, lâcha la brune. Mais tu vas pouvoir décider qui tourne la bouteille.

- Blaine ! s'écria Cooper.

L'intéressé poussa un gémissement, en regardant son frère éclater de rire avant de taper dans la main libre de Sebastian.

- S'il te plait, Quinn, supplia Cooper.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire et passa sa main sur la joue de Cooper, tandis que Blaine songeait sérieusement à retourner en courant dans la foule des danseurs où il était certain qu'on ne l'obligerait à embrasser personne.

- D'accord Cooper, susurra-t-elle. Pour te faire plaisir. Mais tu me devras un service.

La façon dont elle insista sur le dernier mot et le regard lubrique que lui renvoya son frère firent remonter les tartelettes dans l'estomac de Blaine. Pas parce que cette fille sous-entendait qu'elle allait coucher avec Cooper devant lui. Parce qu'il avait presque la sensation qu'ils étaient déjà en train de se baiser du regard.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me demander mon avis ? s'insurgea Blaine.

- On pourrait, mais malheureusement, tout le monde s'en fout, renchérit la jeune femme métisse avec un sourire carnassier.

Blaine ouvrit la bouche avec la volonté de ne pas se laisser faire, puis la referma, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cette fille qui avait la langue trop bien pendue pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans la haute société. Elle avait autant de répondant que les camarades de classe de Blaine, Adam et Sebastian et une amertume dans la voix qui était étonnante. Et contrairement à la dénommée Quinn, elle ne semblait pas prête à se laisser dompter par la première personne venue, dominant le cercle de son regard où dansait un éclat de colère.

- La sorcière n'a pas tort, renchérit Sebastian. Et puis Adam n'est pas là, tu est libre !

- Adam et moi ne sommes pas…

- Alors fait-le ! Un seul petit baiser. Pour s'amuser.

- Merde Sebastian, ce n'est pas drôle !

- Tu ne peux pas refuser le cadeau de Quinn, frangin.

- Tu es mon frère, Cooper. Tu es sensé me soutenir.

- Pas quand je suis complètement ivre, répondit justement Cooper avec un sourire.

- Ne joue pas la pucelle effarouchée, enchaîna la brune en poussant la bouteille vers lui.

- Crois moi, ce n'est pas une pu… commença Sebastian.

Ce fut trop pour Blaine qui posa brutalement son verre sur le sol avant de s'écrier d'une voix vibrante de colère, qui eut le mérite de faire taire ses attaquants et les gloussement des spectateurs silencieux :

- Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de parler de ma sexualité !

- Je suis certain qu'il n'y a rien d'intéressant à dire sur le sujet, de toute façon, lâcha une voix amusée dans le dos de Blaine.

Le jeune homme se retourna, pour se trouver à quelques centimètres d'une paire de jambes moulée dans un pantalon slim noir, terminées par des Doc Martens roses bonbon. S'il avait cru que les vêtements de Sebastian étaient ce qui existait de plus étroit au monde, il avait eu tort. Parce que ce qu'il avait devant les yeux méritait certainement plus l'appellation d'instrument de torture que de pantalon.

- Hé ! répondit-il aux genoux en face de lui. Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Je…

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas en parler ? répliqua malicieusement la voix.

Blaine haussa les épaules en soupirant, parce qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre à cela. Il espérait vaguement que Cooper ou Sebastian prendrait sa défense mais, ce soir, ils avaient vraiment l'air de vouloir le laisser se débrouiller seul avec les ennuis qu'ils lui avaient créé.

- C'est bon, je vais tourner cette fichue bouteille, concéda le jeune homme. Mais ensuite, vous m'oubliez.

- Pauvre petit agneau, se moqua le nouveau venu.

Les jambes le contournèrent et leur propriétaire traversa rapidement le cercle pour se laisser tomber sans grâce aux côtés de la jeune femme métisse, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un hochement de tête, ses yeux fixant Blaine. Ce dernier sentit ses joues chauffer, mal à l'aise de l'attention qui lui était portée, et préféra contempler le trop large T-shirt aux nuances de rose délavé qui tombait sur ses épaules plutôt que son visage pâle et mince. Cependant, les iris de l'inconnu dont Blaine ne distinguait pas vraiment la couleur dans la semi pénombre semblaient appeler irrésistiblement son regard et il devait faire un effort important pour continuer de se focaliser ailleurs.

- Tu étais où, Kurt ? demanda Quinn en chassant de nouveau sa longue chevelure blonde de son front. On a dû commencer sans toi.

Blaine ne put s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers le visage de Kurt et vit un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'il remontait son T-shirt sur son épaule d'un geste souple de son poignet couvert de fins bracelets en cuir.

- J'étais avec Bill, de mon cours de français. Je lui faisais une démonstration de mon aptitude pour la _langue_ dans la chambre de Chandler.

Le susnommé poussa une exclamation qui fit sursauter Blaine et s'évanouir de son esprit les images naissantes du nouvel arrivant s'envoyant en l'air avec un autre jeune homme, dans la chambre de Chandler que Blaine imaginait remplie de peluches diverses.

- Dans ma chambre ? glapissait le jeune homme aux grandes lunettes rondes en devenant rouge soutenu. Mais j'avais fermé la porte avec une clef pour que personne n'aille faire des choses glauques sur mon lit et je suis certain qu'elle est dans ma poche parce que tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu prendre mon portable pour…

Kurt souffla en secouant légèrement la tête horizontalement, geste qui aurait suffit à faire sautiller les boules de Blaine mais ne déplaça même pas ses cheveux châtains, savamment retenus dans une coiffure haute et compliquée.

- Il m'a suffi d'une simple lime à ongle et d'un peu de patience, Kiehl, l'interrompit-il avec dédain. Même si je dois avouer que Bill savait assez bien s'y prendre pour me déstabiliser.

- Mais vous avez souillés mon lit !

Au même instant, Blaine et Cooper éclatèrent de rire devant l'air horrifié qui s'était peint sur le visage de Chandler. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement avant de plaquer ses mains sur ses yeux, tandis que Sebastian enroulait son bras autour de ses épaules. Blaine ne parvenait plus à contrôler son rire, et sentait des larmes humidifier le coin de ses yeux, en essayant de faire abstraction de son frère qui ne l'aidait pas à reprendre son sérieux. Le jeune homme n'entendait même plus la musique qui venait de la piscine, seulement sa propre voix qui résonnait à ses oreilles et sa vue était brouillée par l'humidité.

- Ne sois pas si prude, Kiehl. Bill a absolument tenu à ce que l'on efface les traces de notre passage.

Chandler foudroya Kurt du regard, avant de pointer son doigt sur lui et de s'écrier d'une façon théâtrale, qu'il voulait certainement impressionnante mais qui redonna un nouvel accès de fou-rire à Blaine et Cooper :

- Sors de ma vue, Kurt Hummel ! Maintenant !

Le châtain leva un sourcil et échangea un regard avec la jeune femme à la robe noire, qui hocha la tête. Tous deux se relevèrent rapidement et aussitôt le jeune homme noua son bras autour de la taille de son amie, lui permettant de se stabiliser sur ses talons vertigineux. Et comme ils tournaient le dos au groupe assit sur le sol et s'éloignaient vers la foule se trouvant toujours autour de la piscine, leurs silhouettes hypnotiques se découpant dans la nuit, Blaine ne put s'empêcher de songer au célèbre couple de Bonnie et Clyde.

- Et ne t'avise plus d'entrer dans ma chambre ! ajouta Chandler, menaçant.

Un grand éclat de rire cristallin parvint aux tympans de Blaine et fit naître des frissons éphémères sur sa peau, avant que le bruit ne s'arrête et que les deux corps se fondent parmi les danseurs. Et s'il n'était pas certain d'être presque sobre, il aurait pu croire que le jeune homme qui venait de disparaître n'avait été qu'une hallucination.

- Alors Blaine, tu la tournes cette bouteille ?


End file.
